<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sentimental Fool by VanillaHorizon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052627">Sentimental Fool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon'>VanillaHorizon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Pillow Talk, Short, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabris and Morrigan partake in some pillow talk.<br/>Day 16 of the Fictober challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morrigan/Male Tabris (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sentimental Fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, same Tarin Tabris as my other Fictober prompts for this ship, which were 'Heading Out' and 'The Cabin' both of which occur prior to this one.<br/>Prompt: "I never wanted anything else"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tarin and Morrigan lay under the blankets together, tangled in each others embrace as the night fully settled on the world outside the window.</p><p>"When I was younger I believe I would've never fallen in love with you, but now since I'm wiser I know that in truth, even though I didn't know you then, I never wanted anything else, just you," Tarin said just as Morrigan let out a content sigh.</p><p>"You are a sentimental fool, Tabris." Her voice was gentle, despite her scolding words.</p><p>"Maybe meeting you is what made me this way," he suggested.</p><p>Though he didn't see it, he knew Morrigan had very likely rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>Silence fell over them as they lay together, his hands running through her hair and her own laying splayed across his chest.</p><p>"I didn't realize how much I actually missed you until I got to see you again," he admitted.</p><p>"I- I feel the same, while I'm loathe to admit it, I <em>am</em> glad you sought us out once more."</p><p>Tarin couldn't help but smile at her odd way of saying she had missed him just as much.</p><p>Without another word, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and tightened his embrace around her before closing his eyes for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>